Grey
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: she's back. /a modified walkthrough scene taken from Dream High. Yoojin/Rian couple. Chapter 3 UP! I screwed up the ending, again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **this is a non-commercial use work. All casts taken from Dream High 2 by **JYPNation **or something like that (I don't know either who owned that Dream High hehe ). I own nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**Mood booster song: Clazziquai Project** titled **Romeo N Juliet **(sang by Alex ft. Shin Ae).

**Unleash your imagination.**

* * *

**Grey**  
kangyeongsuk © 2012

"_I wonder if your whole entire day … is still beautiful even without me"_

Yoojin/Rian

* * *

**someone else' story**

"_Seonmul_ ..." ujarmu sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangamu dari saku ke hadapanmu. Gadis brunette di depanmu terkekeh, sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya ke arahmu. Ia berjalan dengan anggun dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di dada yang memberikan kesan angkuh.

"Kau berjalan-jalan ke luar negeri dan kau tidak membawakan oleh-oleh? Yaaah, _you really is something_, Rian-ah," katamu. Kau memasang postur kecewa dengan menyenderkan punggungmu pada bar kantin di belakangmu. Mencoba terlihat _cool_ meskipun kau harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu untuk tidak tertawa karena melakukan sesuatu yang 'bukan kau'.

Gadis itu telah sampai di hadapanmu. Ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, memperlihatkan sedikit barisan giginya yang rapi dari celah yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Perlahan, tarikan kecil itu melebar, berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang telah absen dari pengelihatanmu selama delapan bulan terakhir. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, memamerkan cengirannya di depan wajahmu untuk menarik perhatianmu.

"Mana?" tagihmu, mengulurkan tangamu lagi keluar dari sakumu yang hangat.

Gadis itu menepuk tangamu pelan. Sembari tersenyum, ia beranjak dari hadapanmu perlahan, mengambil posisi tepat di sebelahmu.

"Yah, kau bukannya menanyakan kabarku, malah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Sialan," katanya, seraya menonjok lenganmu pelan. Ia kemudian bersandar di bar tempat kau juga bersandar. Tangannya kembali terlipat di dada. Kalian terdiam.

Kau menatap gadis disampingmu. Kau memang tak menanyakan pertanyaan itu—pertanyaan yang tidak pernah absen dari setiap _e-mail_mu selama delapan bulan itu. Dengan melihatnya di depanmu, ia yang nyata berada di hadapanmu, kau tahu ia baik-baik saja.

Kau tersenyum kecil, kembali mengembalikan pandanganmu lurus ke depan. Menikmati kesunyian yang kalian ciptakan. Menikmati setiap oksigen yang kalian hirup bersama. Kau tak perlu kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaanmu—kau tak pernah memerlukan kata-kata itu. Meski tak terucapkan, kau tahu kau memiliki perasaan itu untuknya. Perasaan yang membuatmu merindukannya. Perasaan yang membuatmu terus membalas setiap _e-mail_nya. Perasaan yang membuatmu ingin melindunginya. Perasaan yang membuatmu ingin terus berada di sampingnya.

Kau mencintainya.

-o0o-

Ia berubah.

JB bilang, ia belum pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak pernah seperti ini dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Menurut JB, ia dulu memang sosok yang manis, tentu saja itu sebelum kau mengenalnya. Tapi, seorang Rian tidak pernah benar-benar bersikap semanis ini, sebagai fan-service pun tidak.

Ya, ia memang menjadi sosok yang hampir sempurna. Dengan wajah yang cantik, suara yang merdu, kemampuan akting diatas rata-rata, penghasilan yang sangat besar dan kepribadian yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sangat manis. Seakan Mary Sue dalam fiksi-fiksi kacangan adalah alter ego-nya. Ia tidak lagi berlaku bak putri yang harus dimanja. Ia berubah menjadi teman yang sangat sempurna bagi siapapun.

Kecuali kau.

Entah mengapa, kau merasa ada yang hilang darinya. Kau tak lagi menemukannya melompat-lompat di sampingmu dan mengganggumu dengan rengekan-rengekan tidak masuk akal yang diucapkannya dengan tidak jelas karena ia berbicara sambil mengunyah permen karet. Sekarang, hanya ada ia yang berjalan di sampingmu dengan tenang, diam mendengarkan ceritamu selama ia pergi dan tertawa sesekali. Kau tidak lagi menemukan mata kucingnya menatapmu dengan pandangan menyelidik penuh rasa ingin tahu, yang ada hanyalah ia yang duduk di depanmu, yang menghindari matanya bertemu pandang dengan matamu. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan eye-liner tebal di sekeliling matanya, ia tidak lagi seenaknya menerobos masuk ke kamarmu dan ia tidak lagi kau temukan tengah berlatih keras di ruang latihan.

Orang-orang di sekelilingmu pun berubah, entah kau yang mengalami kemunduran atau apa, yang jelas kau merasa atmosfer di sekitarmu berubah. Hae Sung mulai sering memberimu buah apel yang dikirimkan ayahnya untuknya. Ui Bong juga jadi sering tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu dan tanpa alasan menepuk pundakmu keras. Yang lebih aneh adalah saat ada siswa Kirin yang melihatmu tengah mengobrol dengan Rian, mereka pasti melemparkan pandangan sedih ke arahmu. Seperti kasihan, atau lebih tepat disebut prihatin. Dan kau akan berakhir dengan bertanya pada Rian mengenai apa yang tengah terjadi yang selalu hanya dijawab dengan tonjokan pelan dilenganmu lengkap dengan ledekkan kecil tentang dirimu yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai segalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyamu sekali waktu. Kalian tengah menikmati masing-masing secangkir kopi di kedai yang sangat sepi. Ia kini juga lebih menyukai tempat-tempat sepi dibanding keramaian, yang jelas bukan dirinya. Ia memang terus berkilah dengan mengatakan dirinya sekarang lebih terkenal, dan berada di keramaian sama saja dengan bunuh diri terencana. Tetapi kedai yang kalian pilih kali ini benar-benar tipikal kedai yang tak pernah kau bayangkan akan dipilihnya. Memang manis, tapi kedai ini terlalu terpencil, terlalu sepi, dan terlalu gelap untuk menjadi pilihan seorang Rian.

"Aku memang kenapa?" tanyanya yang ia pilih untuk menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Pandangannya terfokus pada krim berbentuk semanggi yang mengambang di atas permukaan kopinya. Ditiupnya pelan-pelan krim kopinya, lalu tertawa kecil puas saat tiupannya itu tidak berarti banyak pada perubahan bentuk semanggi diatas cangkirnya.

Kau tidak menjawab, hanya diam menatapnya, menunggu jawaban yang jujur terlontar dari mulutnya. Bukannya kau menuduhnya berbohong, tetapi instingmu mengatakan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Ia melirik diam-diam ke arahmu, tetapi dengan cepat mengembalikan tatapannya pada krimnya saat ia menyadari kau tengah mengamatinya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Ia tidak berani menatapmu, suara yang ia keluarkan pun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan yang ia tujukan pada angin.

"Kau yang kenapa. Aku hanya minta kau berkata jujur," tukasmu segera. Ia terlonjak, kaget dengan adanya amarah dalam suaramu. Ia segera menarik jarinya dari pegangan cangkir kopi miliknya, kemudian mulai memainkan kuku jarinya yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang gusar. Pandangan matamu berpindah dari jemarinya ke matanya yang kini tengah menatapmu. Mata yang baru kau sadari telah berubah layu dan kehilangan cahaya itu.

-o0o-

**his story**

Apa katanya?

Mataku terkunci pada sepasang mata kucing yang tengah menatapku lekat. Meskipun lega karena akhirnya aku mengetahui kenyataan yang berusaha ia tutupi, sesuatu mengusikku untuk terus berharap bola matanya tiba-tiba melebar dan ia akan berteriak 'Kau tertipu, aku hanya bercanda~,' dengan nada khas-nya yang menyebalkan lalu kami akan tertawa bersama. Tapi, selama apapun aku menunggu, bola mata itu tak kunjung membesar. Masih tetap sayu. Mata itu tetap dengan gamblangnya memasang ekspresi penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"Rian-ah, ini tidak lucu, kau tahu," kataku.

"Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda, ini bukan bahan candaan, aku tahu. Tapi aku.." ia menghentikan perkataannya, menggantinya dengan helaan nafas panjang yang terdengar lelah. "Ah, sudahlah," lanjutnya, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang terlalu menggantung. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, menahan rahangku yang sudah berkedut marah.

"Kapan kau berangkat? Besok? Dan kau baru mengatakan hal ini padaku sekarang? Selain aku, siapa yang belum tahu hal ini, hm?"

Ia terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya tatapan matanya yang meminta maaf yang berani berhadapan denganku. Perlahan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Hanya satu kali. Aku mendengus tidak percaya. Jadi hanya aku?

"Kau anggap aku ini apa? Bagaimana bisa aku baru mengetahui hal ini tepat sehari sebelum kau berangkat?" tanyaku. Rasanya aku akan meledak saat ini juga.

"Yoojin-ah, bisakah kau pulang ke asrama sendiri hari ini? Aku...harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum berangkat besok," gumamnya pelan, tanpa menatapku.

"Yah, Lee Ji Kyung, jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Bisakah?" potongnya, kali ini dengan lelah terkandung dalam suaranya. Ia menatapku, melemparkan pandangan memohon yang memaksa. "Kumohon, bisakah?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dengan kasar, menyambar jaket kulitku dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Gila, ini benar-benar gila! Ia bahkan masih bisa tetap mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya itu! Apakah ia benar-benar telah mati rasa? Tidakkah ia tahu aku marah?

Yaaah, Jin Yoojin, kau pasti dikutuk. Pertama Hae Sung, sekarang Rian. Kau sepertinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seseorang.

Apa katanya? Pindah ke luar negeri? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang? Ooh, tentu saja karena aku terlalu naif! Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa ia akan berangkat besok. Dan kenapa ia memilih untuk memberitahuku di saat-saat terakhir? Ooh, sudah pasti karena kami hanya berteman.

Hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih.

Langkahku terhenti.

Sebatas teman?

Jadi selama ini, ia hanya menganggapku teman biasa? Jadi penantianku selama ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka? Oke, aku memang tidak menuntutnya untuk membalas perasaanku, tapi tidakkah ia terlalu curang? Kedekatan kami selama ini, hanya dihargainya sebagai pertemanan biasa? Sahabatpun tidak?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mungkin sedingin itu. Meskipun tak acuh, aku tahu ia sebenarnya peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia peduli pada orang lain. Tidakkah ia seharusnya juga peduli padaku?

Lantas, kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?

-o0o-

**someone else' story**

Bahumu merosot. Ekspresi keras kepala yang sedari tadi berdiam di wajahmu luntur seiring dengan sosoknya yang berlalu pergi. Tergantikan dengan isak tangis yang entah sejak kapan telah menunggu di pelupuk matamu. Dari balik selubung cairan bening yang memenuhi rongga matamu, kau menatap tempat duduk di hadapanmu pilu.

Ia marah.

Tentu saja, apa yang kau harapkan, Lee Ji Kyung? Tidakkah kau terlalu egois jika kau menginginkan ia tetap tersenyum padamu, mengatakan padamu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja? Setelah kau mengulur waktu. Setelah kau menghancurkan perasaannya. Setelah kau mengatakan kebohongan padanya?

Kau menyeka air matamu dengan ujung _cardigan_ yang kau gunakan. Meskipun ini yang kau inginkan, kau tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Tatapan kecewa yang baru dilemparkannya padamu terus membayangimu. Kau menekan dadamu keras-keras, memaksakan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau harus kuat. Inilah yang kau inginkan, semuanya berjalan sempurna, sesuai dengan rencanamu. Ia harus berakhir membencimu, mengenyahkanmu dari bagian kehidupannya. Lalu, ia akan dengan mudah melupakanmu, menemukan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik darimu untuk menggantikan posisimu.

Kau menarik cangkir kopi miliknya yang isinya sudah hampir dingin. Perlahan, kau menyeruput isinya, _cappucino _pekat dengan sedikit gula. Kau mengernyit sedikit, menyesuaikan lidahmu yang penyuka hidangan manis dengan seleranya yang membenci rasa manis. Tanpa kau sadari, air matamu kembali meluncur turun membasahi pipimu yang hampir kering. Kau seka air mata itu sebelum sampai ke dagumu, tapi luncuran air mata itu ternyata masih berlanjut. Kau akhirnya membiarkannya, dan melanjutkan aktivitasmu meminum kopi miliknya. Mengingat rasa kesukaanya. Menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori otakmu.

Mengingat rasa favorit orang yang kau sukai.

Kau mencintainya.

**.will be continued**

* * *

a short mesaage from this stupid author

haloo! hahaha setelah mendek beberapa saat, akhirnya saya bikin juga ini fic ^▿^ haha ngomong-ngomong, dream high 2 tuh gaada fandomnya ya?saya masukin screenplay gaapa kali ya?haha ngga atuh, becanda. sebenernya inti dari short message ini hanya ingin menyapa, dan mengumumkan bahwa saya sangat suka pairing di fic ini. mesti banget? haha saya juga tau ini gapenting maksimal, tapi saya hanya ingin menarik lebih banyak orang yang jatuh cinta sama yoojin/rian couple. sungguhlah, dari awal saya nonton dh2 inginnya mereka jadian, tapi malah ga jadian hiks :( feel free to give me any review, critics and else. love you all, readers.

xoxo

**k.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **this is a non-commercial use work. All casts taken from Dream High 2 by **JYPNation **or something like that (I don't know either who owned that Dream High hehe ). I own nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**Mood booster song: **(still)** Clazziquai Project** titled **Romeo N Juliet **(sang by Alex ft. Shin Ae). ps: this time, try listening to Jinwoon-Jiyeon version from Dream High 2.

**Unleash your imagination.**

* * *

**Grey**  
kangyeongsuk © 2012

second chapter

"_I wonder if your whole entire day … is still beautiful even without me"_

Yoojin/Rian

* * *

**someone else' story**

"Mana Rian?"

Bukannya jawaban yang memuaskan, kau malah mendapat gelengan pelan dari Hae Sung yang tidak berani bertatap mata denganmu. Tak percaya, kau mendorong Hae Sung ke samping pintu dan mencari gadis yang kau cari di seluruh penjuru kamar asrama yang sempit. Tapi kau tidak menemukannya. Kau tak menemukan gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Minggir," ucapmu dingin. Yang kau suruh segera memberimu jalan untuk keluar dari kamar yang terasa menyesakkan untukmu. Kau berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor asrama, mengetuk setiap kamar yang kau lewati dan bertanya manakala gadis yang kau cari itu tengah berada di kamar lain. Memasuki setiap ruangan yang tak terkunci dan menelusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi gadis itu.

Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Kau tidak menemukannya. Kau tidak menemukan Rian dimanapun kau mencari.

Kau kembali ke kamarmu tanpa hasil. Segera membaringkan tubuhmu di atas ranjang dan mengabaikan tatapan Ui Bong yang menatapmu prihatin. Kau menutup matamu dengan lenganmu, berteriak memanggil namanya tanpa memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Matamu terasa panas, dadamu sesak. Kau baru saja akan beranjak menuju toilet untuk menyembunyikan air matamu ketika kau akhirnya menangkap kata-kata yang Ui Bong uncapkan.

"_She had left. Already._"

Dan kau tak sempat berlari menuju toilet untuk menyembunyikan cairan bening yang kini meluncur di pipimu.

-o0o-

**her story**

Aku me-non-aktifkan ponselku dan menyusupkannya dalam saku jaketku. Sekarang, kebohonganku pasti sudah ketahuan. Ia pasti sekarang sedang mengutukiku dengan brutal sambil berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kamarnya yang sempit itu. Ia pasti sudah membenciku sekarang. Hh, lantas aku bisa apa?

"Rian-ah. _Ppali_!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menemukan _eomma_ tengah menatapku tidak sabar. Segera kuraih koperku dan barang-barang bawaan lainya dan bergegas berlari kecil menuju pintu yang akan membawaku pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu itu aku berbalik sebentar. Tidak bolehkah sedikit hatiku berharap akan menemukan sosoknya yang berlari terengah-engah mencegahku untuk pergi? Oke, ini memang terdengar cengeng, lagipula darimana juga ia tahu aku berangkat dari _gate_ ini? Tetapi, apakah aku sama sekali tidak boleh memiliki harapan ini?

"Rian, ah, ada apa? Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat kalau kau tetap bengong seperti itu!" suara _eomma _menyadarkanku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Aku berbalik, kembali mengahadap pintu _boarding_ dengan langkah sepelan mungkin yang bisa aku lakukan. Saat akhirnya _eomma_ menarikku dengan tidak sabaran menuju pesawat aku kembali berbalik dan tidak menemukan apapun di belakangku.

-o0o-

**his story**

Aku kembali memandang pantulan diriku dalam balutan seragam sekolahku yang baru saja diserahkan Hae Sung dari _laundry_. Hari ini upacara kelulusan akan diadakan. Hari ini aku akan mengakhiri masa SMAku. Hari ini tepat tujuh bulan sejak Rian meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Ya, sejak Rian pergi.

Malam itu, Ui Bong menceritakan semua yang ia tahu. Tentang kepergian Rian, alasannya untuk pergi, permintaannya untuk tidak memberitahuku dan juga perasaannya sesungguhnya padaku. Si bodoh itu tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, liciknya, ia tahu perasaanku padanya. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk memulai, ia pikir aku sangat amat jenius sehingga bisa membaca pikirannya dan memulai untuk mengubah bentuk pertemanan kami. Malam itu, aku menangis, ditemani Ui Bong, JB dan Hae Sung yang entah mengapa ikut menangis bersamaku seperti orang bodoh.

Yang tidak Ui Bong katakan padaku malam itu hanyalah ke mana Rian pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu, satu orangpun tak ada. Bahkan Hae Sung yang begitu dekat dengan gadis keras kepala itupun tak tahu. Yang kami tahu, Rian pergi ke luar negeri, itu saja.

Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya sejak Rian pergi. Infotainment pun tidak punya kabar apapun tentang dirinya, entah sudah direncanakan atau tidak, yang jelas tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan Rian, bagaimana keadaannya, dan bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya.

"Yoojin-ah, _kkaja_!" panggil Ui Bong dari depan pintu. Aku mematut pantulan diriku sekali lagi, memastikan penampilanku tidak berantakan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian aku meraih ponselku dari meja dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Ui Bong menuju aula sekolah.

Aula sekolah sudah ramai dengan siswa-siswi tingkat akhir dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kami mengambil tempat duduk di barisan depan yang sudah lebih dulu dicarikan oleh JB. Kami duduk dengan nyaman, mengobrol sebentar sambil menunggu acara kelulusan dimulai.

Rian terkena gagal ginjal. Untungnya, ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan ginjalnya pada Rian, tapi orang itu berada di luar negeri. Sebenarnya Rian bisa saja mengambil ginjalnya, lalu pulang dan berada di tengah-tengah kami saat ini, tapi gadis itu terlalu naif untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan seseorang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tindakan bodoh, memang, mengingat ia adalah seorang Rian yang terkenal berhati dingin.

"Yoojin-ah, _gwaenchanha_?" Nana menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan mataku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera tersenyum tipis, mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja meskipun aku tahu usahaku akan berakhir sia-sia. Nana mencoba tersenyum kecil, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui yang tentang apa yang sedang aku pikirkan seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku kembali ke podium dimana _Ahn-saem_ tengah berpidato. Acara dilanjutkan dengan persembahan lagu oleh Super Idol yang sekarang beranggotakan enam orang.

Seharusnya dia ada di sana.

Seharusnya, Rian ada diantara mereka.

-o0o-

**someone else' story**

Kau menyibakkan gorden putih polos didepanmu dengan jari-jarimu yang lentik terawat. Tanpa maksud, kau memandang ke luar jendela, ke jalanan kota New York yang tidak pernah sepi. Kau menerawang dengan matamu sendumu yang telah kehilangan cahayanya itu sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Sejenak, sesuatu melintas dibenakmu. Seulas senyum tipis pun sekejab muncul di bibirmu. Sebentar, hanya sekejab, tapi senyuman itu tak luput dari perhatian orang yang sedari tadi memandangi sosokmu dari belakang.

"_What's wrong? Something's funny?_"

Kau berbalik menghadap orang yang mengajakmu berbicara. Senyum tulus yang tadi menghampiri wajahmu telah hilang tergantikan dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas sangat dipaksakan untuk berada di sana. Kau menggeleng.

"_Nothing. I just...remembered something suddenly. Hehe,_" ujarmu, menambahkan sedikit tawa untuk memberikan kesan ceria. Lawan bicaramu ikut tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya perlahan mendekat ke arahmu, yang membuatmu refleks berlari kecil ke belakangnya dan membantunya menggerakkan kursi roda itu mendekat ke jendela besar di ruangan yang sangat besar itu.

"_Tell me._"

"_Are you that curious?_"

"_Mm,_" gumamnya.

"_I just remembered, today, it's supposed to be my graduation day. Aaah, I wonder how foolish all of my friend's expression would be.._" katamu. Kau terkekeh pelan, meninggalkan semburat merah jambu di pipimu yang pucat. Orang yang kau ajak bicara tidak ikut tersenyum denganmu, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merasa bersalah. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada lawan bicaramu, kau berlutut, mendekatkan kepalamu pada kepalanya.

"_Are you okay, Ben?_"

"_Sorry.._"

Kau memiriringkan kepalamu, tidak mengerti dengan permintaan maaf lelaki di depanmu. "_What for?_" tanyamu.

"_You supposed to be there right now. If only I…_"

"_It doesn't matter, Ben. Seriusly, how many times should I tell you that it's not a big deal for me? I'm here right now, that's the point_," sanggahmu. Kau memeluk Ben dari belakang, memberinya support karena ia kelihatan begitu rapuh untukmu. Kau terus menerus membisikkan _'aku baik-baik saja'_ padanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang terus menyelimuti Ben. Padahal kau sendiri lebih rapuh dari lelaki itu.

Padahal, kau sendiri sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

**.will be continued**

* * *

(again) **a short message from **thisuseless **author**

huahahahahaha don't blame me! I am this kind of person hahaha maafkan buat yang berharap chapter ini akan berakhir dengan baik tapi … saya ga nemuin feelingnya lah /pundungdipojokan nnh, Ben itu … **OC**. Gausah dibayangin bentuknya, tapi saya saranin sejenis sama **Eli** gitu bule-bule asia hahaha lagian si Ben ini gaakan muncul banyak-banyak kok *tetepngebayanginEli* /dilemparmolotov any review, critics and others are welcomed :D

xoxo  
**k.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **this is a non-commercial use work. All copyright belongs to whoever owns drama **Dream High 2** and whoever owns **Boyfriend**'s song titled **One Day**. I own nothing but the stupidness in my head.

**Mood booster song: Boyfriend** – **One Day** (taken from Love Style mini album).

**Unleash your imagination.**

* * *

**Grey**  
kangyeongsuk © 2012

third chapter

"_Will I able to turn back the time, no, will I able to see you again?"_

Yoojin/Rian

* * *

**author's story**

"Jika di antara kalian ada yang berminat untuk bergabung dengan band saya, kalian bisa menghubungi saya untuk mengikuti audisi. Ok? Kalau begitu, kelas saya akhiri di sini. Terimakasih."

Murid-murid yang berseragam coklat tua itu segera menghambur keluar kelas begitu mendengar kelas telah dibubarkan. Meninggalkan lelaki muda itu sendirian dengan senyumnya yang perlahan memudar. Kelas telah kosong sepenuhnya kini, lelaki itu pun berjalan pelan menuju mejanya dan mengemasi buku-buku mengajarnya dari meja. Tanpa sengaja, selembar potret meluncur keluar dari sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat tua. Lelaki itu segera memungutnya, terpaku diam ketika menyadari potret apa itu sebenarnya.

"Jin Yoojin!"

Panggilan itu membangunkannya itu dari lamunan panjangnya. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya tengah memandanginya dari bibir pintu kelasnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Perlahan, pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua manik mata milik sang pria muda.

"Yaaah, mau sampai kapan kau membuat masalah, hah? Bagaimana bisa kita melibatkan siswa dalam band kita, Yoojin-ah? Tsk..tsk.. Kau ini benar-benar aneh yah," kata pria paruh baya itu. Yang dipanggil Yoojin menarik otot ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman yang menenggelamkan nyaris seluruh mata pemuda itu.

"_Saem_, itu namanya strategi. Kita kan tidak tahu, mungkin saja diantara mereka ternyata ada siswa cerdas sepertiku...AW!" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan hidungnya sembari mengelus-elus tulang keringnya yang baru mendapat serangan dari ujung sepatu pria di depannya.

"Aaah, _Saem! Waeyooo?_"

"Yaah, _jongshimcharyeo!_ Kau ini _overnarcissistic_, kau tahu? Tsk..tsk..tsk.. Anak muda jaman sekarang.."

Pria muda itu terkekeh pelan. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya membereskan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja selagi mendengarkan cerita pria paruh baya itu. Sesekali ia menyahut perkataan gurunya yang sudah mulai menua itu.

"Jin Yoojin!"

Kali ini, seorang laki-laki muda kurus yang mencarinya. Jin Yoojin menoleh, tersenyum lebar saat dilihatnya pemilik suara itu.

"Ui Bong-a! _Wae_?"

Ui Bong tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena baru saja berlari-lari. Yoojin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya apa sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan sahabatnya itu sehingga ia harus berlari-lari mencarinya. Ketika Ui Bong akhirnya bisa mengatur kembali nafasnya, ia menatap Yoojin dengan pandangan lain. Tatapan yang belum pernah Yoojin terima. Setidaknya, tidak dalam lima tahun terakhir.

Perlahan, senyuman polos itu menghilang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ui Bong tahu, sahabatnya itu sudah tahu alasan dirinya mencarinya ke sana. Ui Bong hanya berdiri di sana, mengamati perubahan air muka Yoojin yang perlahan kehilangan sinarnya. Wajah yang sesaat yang lalu tersenyum itu kini menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan kosong yang mengingatkan semua orang pada masa lalu. Ekspresi yang sama yang dimiliki seorang Jin Yoojin di hari kelulusan mereka.

"_She's back._"

Ya, lima tahun yang lalu.

-o0o-

**someone else' story**

Kau menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia meraih kaleng itu dari tanganmu, mengangguk pelan, lalu menggenggam kaleng itu erat dengan kedua tangannya. Kau melangkah ke sampingnya, bersandar tepat disampingnya. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kalian berdua hanya terdiam. Tak ada lengkung senyum yang tercetak, tak ada kata yang terucap, tak ada derai tawa yang terdengar dari mulut kalian.

Ia masih menggengam erat kopi kalengan yang kau berikan padanya saat kau akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanianmu untuk memandangnya, meskipun hanya tolehan kecil dari sendi lehermu yang membeku. Ia masih terlihat seperti dulu. Mata kucingnya yang tajam masih berada di sana. Punggungnya yang tegak masih memberikan kesan angkuh. Ia masih merawat kukunya secara berlebihan. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibirmu tertarik, membentuk lengkungan senyum kecil yang tulus.

Ia masih persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang berubah darinya, sebuah kerutan pun tidak. Ia masih Rian yang tidak akan memulai pembicaraan duluan. Ia masih Rian yang angkuh. Ia masih Rian yang lima tahun lalu kau kenal. Tanpa kau tahu mengapa, mengetahui hal itu memberikan kelegaan tersendiri untukmu.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Tersadar dari lamunanmu, kau disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari wanita yang terus tertidur dalam pikiranmu selama lima tahun itu. Segera kau menarik pergi senyuman kecil yang telah berubah menjadi cengiran lebar itu dari wajahmu.

"A.._Anni.._" ujarmu gugup. Kau memutar lehermu ke arah lain, mengalihkan pandanganmu dari tatapan tajam miliknya.

Ia masih seperti dulu. Begitu pula dengan dirimu. Kau sadari, tiba-tiba dirimu yang dulu menyeruak keluar, menendang hampir seluruh perasaan baru yang telah kau tata rapi dan kembali menjadi _alter-ego_mu. Kau kembali menjadi Jin Yoojin yang berasal dari lima tahun yang lalu. Yang hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang Rian tengah menatapnya. Yang puas hanya dengan melihat gadis yang disukainya tertawa, tanpa berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tanpa keberanian untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Kau, masih Jin Yoojin yang dulu, yang penakut dan naif.

Kau masih Jin Yoojin yang menyukai seorang wanita bernama Rian.

"Yoojin-ah."

Kau menoleh, mendapatinya memanggil namamu tanpa menatapmu. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang. Sementara kedua tangannya masih terus menggenggam erat kopi kalengan yang kau berikan, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingat, dulu setiap pagi kita datang lebih awal dan berdiri di sini, mengamati kebiasaan murid yang baru datang di pagi hari?"

Ia membalikkan badannya, menggunakan lengannya untuk bersandar pada palang yang sedari tadi berada di balik punggung kalian, menghadap gerbang Kirin yang beberapa sisinya tertutup dedaunan kering. Kau tersenyum, kemudian ikut berbalik dan meniru posisinya.

"Mm. Dan Hae Sung selalu punya ekspresi paling aneh setiap hari. Hehe."

Kau terkekeh, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Kalian berdua tertawa mengingat masa lalu, seolah masa lalu yang kalian ingat begitu menyenangkan untuk dikenang.

"Yap, dan setelah itu kita akan mengganggu _Ahn-saem _lalu dimarahi dan disuruh memakai ember bergambar selama kelas berlangsung. Haha." Kembali, kalian berdua tertawa. Kau menoleh padanya, merekam kembali tawanya yang sudah lama tak kau dengar. Kau ingatkan dirimu untuk menyimpan tawa itu baik-baik dalam memorimu, kau tak ingin kehilangannya lagi—setidaknya kau tak ingin kehilangan tawa lepasnya yang seperti anak kecil itu lagi.

"Hmm, saat itu kelakuan kita memang masih kekanak-kanakan.."

Diam kembali menyerang suasana yang telah susah payah kalian cairkan. Akhirnya kalian mengingatnya, bagaiman masa lalu telah menorehkan luka yang dalam pada diri kalian masing-masing. Ia menunduk, memandangi kopi kalengannya tanpa sekalipun mencoba membuka penutupnya. Ikut terdiam, kau mengalihkan tatapanmu yang sedari tadi terkunci padanya pergi, menerawang jauh ke antara awan putih lembut yang mengambang di langit biru yang cerah. Semilir angin semi menerpa kalian, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tergerai bebas ke arahmu.

"_Mian_."

Kau tersenyum kecut. Kau memang sudah mengiranya, ia pasti akan mengatakan hal itu, hal terakhir yang ingin kau dengar darinya. Kau tidak ingin mendengar ini darinya, sehingga kau punya alasan untuk membencinya. Supaya kau bisa menata kembali kehidupanmu tanpanya.

"Aku yang sekarang...sudah merupakan istri seseorang."

Napasmu tertahan. _Istri seseorang?_ Kau tahu ia memang tinggal di sana karena tak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, tapi _sebagai istri_? Seorang Rian yang tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepedulian terhadap orang lain tinggal di luar negeri sebagai _istri_ seseorang?

"_Mian_, untuk tak memberitahumu tentang ini lebih cepat. Usia pernikahanku sudah lima tahun sekarang..."

Kakimu melemas, pandanganmu mengabur. Rasanya, sesak yang tadinya telah pergi itu kembali menyerangmu. _Tidak, tidak, ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mendengarnya meminta maaf padamu_. Rian bukan hanya meninggalkan fisikmu lima tahun yang lalu, tapi ia juga meninggalkan _hatimu_ lima tahun yang lalu. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya yang berkaitan denganmu untuk orang lain.

"Yoojin-ah," panggilnya. Kau menoleh, menatapnya nanar. Kau mencari sesuatu dalam matanya, entah kebohongan, atau apapun, yang penting hal itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Tapi tak ada apapun dalam mata kucing itu. Hanya ada kepolosan, kejujuran, dan tatapan menderita.

Tunggu. Menderita? Tunggu, tunggu. Ia adalah superstar Rian, kan? Ia adalah seorang wanita bernama Lee Ji-Kyung, kan? Bukankah selama ini ia adalah wanita yang paling pandai berpura-pura? Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan, kau tak pernah bisa mengatakannya ketika ia berbohong, karena matanya selalu tampak seperti bersungguh-sungguh.

Lantas, bagaimana bisa ada penderitaan dalam sepasang mata bening itu? Apakah ini juga adalah kepura-puraan?

"Ia suami yang baik. Terlalu baik."

Penderitaan itu kini mendominasi perasaan di matanya. Kau dapat dengan jelas melihat sesal dalam binar mata itu. Ia terlihat begitu ... sedih. Apakah pernikahannya tak menyenangkan untuknya? Apakah ia menyesali pernikahannya? Berbagai macam dugaan memenuhi kepalamu. Kau ingin merengkuhnya, mengatakan padanya bahwa apapun yang membuatnya sedih akan segera berlalu. Tapi, lagi-lagi kau tidak mempunyai keberanian itu. Kau masih Jin Yoojin yang dulu. Yang penakut dan naif.

"Tapi, aku bukan istri yang baik..."

Ada kesedihan dalam suara itu, kau tahu. Ia tak lagi menatapmu, matanya kembali terkonsentrasi pada kopi kalengan yang kau berikan padanya. Nafasnya tertahan, bahunya sedikit menegang. Kau tahu, ia sedang menahan tangis. Pertanyaannya, _mengapa ia harus menahan tangis_? Apa yang harus ia tangisi? Pernikahannya tak mungkin sesuatu yang buruk karena suaminya adalah orang baik, bukan? Terlalu banyak hal yang tak kau tahu tentangnya, terlalu banyak hal yang kau lewatkan selama lima tahun itu darinya.

Kau marah pada dirimu sendiri, kecewa pada dirimu sendiri karena kau tak lagi memahaminya. Kau bukan lagi dirimu yang lima tahun lalu begitu memahaminya. Saat ini, kau hanyalah teman lama yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali dengannya tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Tapi kau masih tak punya keberanian itu, untuk merengkuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa apapun yang membuatnya sedih akan segera berlalu.

"Hh, ia memang terlalu baik. Ia bahkan mati hanya karena seorang bodoh sepertiku."

Ia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kau mengenalnya, kau melihatnya menangis. Seorang Lee Ji-Kyung menangis didepanmu. Terperangah, kau tak melakukan apapun. Kau hanya diam, memandanginya. Terkejut dengan fakta bahwa gadis dingin yang kau kenal begitu tegar itu kini berada di hadapanmu dan sedang menangis tanpa mencoba menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Bodoh ... Dia benar-benar bodoh! Seharusnya ia tak berikan ginjalnya padaku. Untuk orang sepertiku, kenapa dia ... ?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, keberanian itu datang padamu. Setelah kau akhirnya mengerti mengapa kesedihan itu tak bisa ia tutupi, kau akhirnya punya keberanian itu. Kau merengkuhnya, berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa itu semua bukan salahnya. Kau terus berusaha menenangkannya, sementara ia terus menangis di pelukanmu.

-o0o-

**author's story**

"Saat itu, aku begitu mencintaimu."

Tak ada keterkejutan tergambar di wajah wanita itu. Ia hanya terdiam, menerawang jauh seakan dirinya tak sedang berada di sana. Pria di sebelahnya pun ikut terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang nampaknya juga sedang tidak bersama dengan tubuhnya saat itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam memori masing-masing. Dua pikiran yang berbeda tapi adalah sama.

-o0o-

"_Yah, kau bukannya menanyakan kabarku, malah menanyakan oleh-oleh. Sialan."_

_Mereka terdiam, menciptakan kesunyian yang sepi, tapi hangat. Tak pernah ada kata terucap di antara mereka, mereka tak perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yang penting, sang pria tahu bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Dan gadis itu tahu, ia mencintai pria itu. Mengetahuinya pun sudah cukup untuk mereka._

"_Rian-ah."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's take a photo, together."_

_Sang gadis tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan jemarinya yang lentik itu. Kemudian, ia memosisikan ponselnya yang berfitur kamera itu hingga bisa memuat wajah mereka berdua di layar ponselnya. Setelah mengabadikan beberapa pose berdua, ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkung senyuman. Cengiran lebar pun tercetak di bibirnya ketika memamerkan hasil kerjanya yang disambut dengan tepukan ringan di puncak kepala dari sang pria._

"_Rian-ah."_

_Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada layar ponselnya ke wajah pria di sampingnya. Ia melemparkan pandangan tanya yang segera dijawab dengan senyuman kecil dari sang pria._

"_We...until when will we be able to be like this?"_

_Semburat merah perlahan merayap di pipi keduanya. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, merasa malu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sang pria juga menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tapi keduanya sama, mereka bahagia._

"_Yeongwonhi."_

-o0o-

"Ya...saat itu, aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Wanita itu tetap tertunduk. Tapi kali ini ia tersenyum, semburat merah jambu mulai merayapi pipinya. Meskipun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, nyatanya sisa perasaan itu masih tetap ada.

"_Keundae_...saat itu...mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih cepat?"

-o0o-

"_Mwo? Cangkok ginjal? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya, Rian-ah?"_

"_Keugoneun...Mianhae...I'm sorry, for not telling you before. Keundae, Hae Sung-ah, hanbonman, na pputakhae.. Oh?"_

"_But he need to know. He's someone you treasure a lot, isn't he?"_

"_That's it! Because he's the one I treasure a lot, he musn't know!"_

"_Keundae, wae? Apakah kau tidak berpikir ia akan merasa terlupakan nanti? Tidakkah kau takut ia akan membencimu?"_

_Gadis bermata kucing itu terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang, lelah dengan pertimbangannya sendiri._

"_Kau tahu itu kan? Jika kau tidak memberitahunya lebih cepat, ia akan membencimu. Sangat membencimu."_

"_Itu...mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya. Lebih baik ia membenciku, daripada ia harus terluka lebih lama. Membenciku...terdengar lebih baik..." gumamnya. Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu, ada kesedihan dalam kata-katanya. Siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat dengan jelas mengetahui ia tak menginginkannya sama sekali._

"_Rian-ah, kenapa kau begitu menjaganya seperti itu? Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri untuknya?"_

_Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab. Matanya menerawang jauh, seolah sedang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu dalam dirinya. Tak lama, ia menutup matanya sejenak, menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagi Hae Sung, dan bagi dirinya sendiri._

"_Keu sarami...nan saranghanikka."_

-o0o-

"_Neol saranghanikka_."

Meskipun ia sudah mengetahuinya, mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan tetap memberikan efek yang mengejutkan baginya. Pipinya terasa panas, semua yang sudah berusaha ia tata ulang dengan baik segera porak poranda begitu ia mendengarnya sendiri dari bibir wanita itu. Dirinya yang lima tahun lalu telah dengan susah payah ia kubur itu segera menyeruak keluar dan mendominasi segalanya.

"Saat itu, aku terlalu naif. Berpikir kau akan mengetahui segalanya tanpa aku mengatakan apapun. _I didn't know what love was back then but I just liked you, though I didn't know why I do._"

Wanita itu mengubah posisinya, mengganti kaki yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masih tak lepas dari kopi kalengan yang kini sudah dingin itu.

"Tapi waktu terus berjalan. Meskipun aku berharap aku berharap bisa memutar balik waktu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke saat itu. Kau telah berubah, begitu pula denganku—kita berdua telah berubah."

Hening. Pria muda itu tak merespon. Jangankan menjawab, pikirannya berada di tempat itupun nampaknya tidak. Ia sepertinya telah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, mengabaikan lawan bicaranya yang mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

Merasa tak direspon, wanita itu tahu pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Meskipun hatinya masih meminta untuk berada di sana, otaknya memaksanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum tembok pertahanannya hancur tak bersisa.

"_Keurom, tto bwoja_..."

Langkah wanita itu terhenti. Sebuah lengan kokoh menahannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, yang segera bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam milik pria itu yang tak pernah ia sadari sebelumnya.

"_No matter how long it has been , how can I haven't changed like this_?"

Wanita itu mengerjap, mencoba untuk mengerti maksud dari pria itu ditengah keterkejutannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk memahami arti dari kata-kata pria itu sesungguhnya.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Sangat."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di sana, perlahan, tapi jelas. Sebuah senyuman lain pun ikut terbentuk di sisi lainnya. Kali ini, mereka sadari, mereka memerlukan kata-kata untuk membuat semuanya jelas. Mereka akhirnya memerlukan kata-kata untuk menyelesaikan semua yang belum terselesaikan. Mereka memerlukan kata-kata untuk menyatukan semuanya.

Ya, lima tahun yang lalu.

-o0o-

"_If on another morning we were together again_

_I would've given everyone_

_that kind of happiness as a gift"_

—Romeo and Juliet (Clazziquai Project)

* * *

(again)**another** unnecessary **note from** this reallyuseless**author**

**fluff**!finally **FLUFF**!huahahaha /ketawasatriabajahitam. Akhirnya saya berhasil juga bikin cerita (slightly)happy ending yeay~! Saya tahu, ini ending emang udah ketebak, tapi ... saya bener-bener ingin menjadikan couple ini nyata huahaha. Any reviews, comments and critics are welcomed!

xoxo,

**k**.


End file.
